


Taking care of things

by Fenix525



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenix525/pseuds/Fenix525
Summary: Captain Pike had seen something wonderful instead of painful when he held the time crystal.  He'd been patiently waiting, but he was done waiting.  The Captain was going to take matters into his own hands...
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Sylvia Tilly
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like the glimpse of the future that Pike got so I'm changing it.

Tilly had been a lost since Michael beamed her aboard the Enterprise before leaving through the wormhole. Right before beaming her aboard Michael had told her that she had a long life ahead of her and family. That she couldn't pull Tilly through time with her. Up was down and down was up. She'd learned that reference from Michael. She'd discovered that Michael had already beamed her belongings aboard. Along with the Alice book that had meant so much to Michael. She'd told Tilly to read it to her children. Tilly had laughed it off, not knowing that Michael had gotten glimses of the future from the time crystal or that Pike had gotten the same glimses that Michael did. even after a year aboard the Enterprise she still felt out of place. Like she didn't belong. She knew where she wanted to be but didn't believe she had a chance on on that. She wanted to belong in Captain Pike's arms. In his bed. Yet she didn't think she belonged there. She didn't know what he'd been thinking. Didn't know that was where he wanted her.

The Captain had attended a diplomatic first contact and was told that his people were invited to the welcome feast. He'd made sure everyone wore their uniforms so that it was obvious. Just in case someone did something against the rules. That way the race hosting them would know that the mistake was not an intentional insult. Just a misunderstanding.  
He was watching his people enjoying themselves as they rotated in and out so that everyone would get a chance to attend and he'd asked Number One to set up a schedule for shore leave. He stood talking to her and Spock when he noticed Tilly start to move towards the door. He could tell that she was hoping nobody noticed her leaving.

Tilly had left her thick unruly mop of red curls loose. She wore the black pants and a blue uniform shirt. She tended to float between engineering and assisting Spock. Nobody had been sure of where she belonged. Engineering or Science. She'd also had experience working with Dr. Culber in Sickbay. He'd noticed that if someone on Discovery had been in sickbay during an attack, they jumped in and helped Dr. Culber if they were able. He'd begun encouraging the Enterprise crew to do the same.

Once more the images he'd seen in the time crystal flashed into his mind as he watched her slip through doorway. He saw Tilly laying in a bio bed, exhausted. He was lifting a toddler up onto the bed. The little girl cuddling up against her had thick unruly red curls like her mother and her father's blue eyes. She asking if that was her new baby brother, as the bundle was handed to Pike. The images had made him want to cry. The Klingon had told him what he saw would be painful but it wasn't. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He hadn't said anything to Tilly about it but he'd discussed it with Michael. He'd been shocked that she'd seen the same thing. 

He started to move across the room, not realizing the representative had seen him watching Tilly. The tall willowy woman stopped him. Her almond shaped green eyes focused on him as she laid a delicate hand on his shoulder to get his attention. If he'd been like some other Captains in Starfleet, she'd be beneath him with her long silver hair wrapped around his fist as he pounded into her. He'd leave his mark on her smooth tawny skin because he liked to nibble on his lovers. Her soft normally musical voice would be screaming his name. But she wasn't what he wanted. He wanted a certain shy socially awkward misfit. 

"Where does that door lead Ambassador ?"  
"To a sacred garden."  
"I better retrieve my crew member then. I would hate to offend your Gods."  
"You desire her, yes ?"  
"I more than desire her."  
"You won't offend our Gods, Captain. When a couple wishes for a child, they come to the sacred garden and mate. It is believed that when a woman mates her, her fertility is raised. It is also used for fertility rites during planting season. Our people have been told that the garden is not to be used while your people are here however. You would have privacy if you chose to mate with your crew member."

He thanked her and moved through the room and through the door. He wandered down a stone path. The garden reminded him more along the lines of an ancient untouched paradise. Except for the stone path. The three moons shown bright enough to allow him to see in the dark as he searched for her. He found her laying on her back on a stone bench. Her thick red curls were tumbling off either side of the bench as she gazed up at the stars. Her hands rested on top of each other on her belly as the moons shown down on her. He couldn't help thinking how beautiful she was in the moonlight. She turned her face towards him and blinks. Her blue green eyes surprised as he strolled towards her. She sat up at looked up at him. 

Her eyes widen a little as she stroked a finger down her cheek. He tilted her chin up and softly brushed a thumb across her bottom lip. He smiled down at her as he softly asked her why she wasn't at the party. She shrugged lightly and spoke quietly.

"I guess I'm just a socially awkward misfit. At least that's what I've heard and I think it's true."  
"Yes but you're my socially awkward misfit. At least I hope you are."

He sat down and was amused when she stood and started pacing. She was babbling that she didn't understand how he could say that. Why he would say that. Didn't understand what could possibly make him say that. She stopped and whirled to face him and asked if he was drugged ? Or drunk ? Her laugh and pulled her towards him. Pulling her to straddle his lap. She gasped softly as she felt his hard bulge pressing against her. She blushed and couldn't help the words that came out of her mouth.

"I don't suppose that's a hidden phaser ?"  
"Oh no Tilly. That would be my cock Sweetheart. This is a common state for me when I'm around you. It started when you were trying to use my hand to authenticate me for Discovery that first day. I've fought my desire for you since that day. Now I finally have an excuse."  
"What is that ?"  
"The time crystal showed me my future. The Klingon said that if I took the crystal, that future would be permanent. Unchanging. Do you know what it showed me Tilly ?"  
"No..."

He pulled her close and gently kissed her. He stroked his hands into her hair as he deepened the kiss. He loved the texture of her thick unruly curls. He kissed along her jaw and nuzzled the skin behind her ear. He smiled at the sigh that escaped her lips as she gave into the pleasure from his mouth. He kissed her neck as he spoke softly in her ear.

"Our children, Sweetheart. A little red haired girl with blue eyes in the bed with you in Sickbay. The doctor handing me a bundled up baby boy. I want that future Tilly. I want that future with you. We can have it Tilly. If you want it. Do you want that future ?"  
"Yes Captain."  
"Chris, Tilly."  
"Chris..."


	2. Chapter 2

She kissed him softly as he unzipped her uniform top. She sighed softly as she felt his hands softly carraess the warm bare skin of her back beneath her t-shirt. Pike had fantazised many times about what would be under her uniform and wanted to just strip her uniform from her body. He knew his shy awkward little misfit might be like a skittish colt and might run if he moved too fast. He gently kissed down her neck and smiled against her neck as he continued to caress her back. He murmured softly in her ear.

"Nothing happens if you don't want it to Tilly. I'll stop any time. Tell me and I'll listen."

She smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Her kiss was hungry and passionate but the passion couldn't hide the shy clumsiness. Her tongue battling with his as they fought for control of the kiss. He knew from her kiss that she wasn't very experienced with men and that made him wonder if she didn't know how beautiful she was or if she didn't hadn't had time for men.

He was surprised when she slipped from his lap and pushed his knees apart. His eyes widened as she unfastened his pants and parted the fabric. He let his head back back on a sigh as she wrapped her hand around his thick cock and slowly stroked up and down. She bent down and flicked her tongue over the tip of his cock, capturing the little pearl of cream that appeared. He couldn't believe that he was going to have what he'd wanted for so long. Tilly was finally going to be his.

He moaned softly as she slowly swallowed his cock. She unfastened her own pants and slipped a hand into her panties. Using her fingers to pleasure herself as she sucked on his cock. Determined to please them both. He buried his hands in her thick curls and groaned deeply as she sucked harder and faster. He was lost in the pleasure of her hot mouth on his cock and didn't care if the entire universe witnessed. He groaned her name deeply as he held her face against him as he came, emptying himself as she swallowed. She stood and straddled him again and smiled before kissing him again. She spoke softly."

"Did you know there are little nooks with bed sized cushions in this garden ? It's strange."  
"The representative told me that this is a sacred garden. That people come here and mate when they want a child. That the Gods will help. They also perform fertility rites here during planting season."

She stood as she looked around her, taking his hand and leading him to one of the nooks. She smiled shyly and asked if he was sure he wanted her. Wanted children with her. She slowly began removing her uniform. Slowly revealing the body he's dreamed of. Dreams so realistic he had to take cold showers. He'd always preferred women with curves over slender. Meat on their bones over skinny. She wasn't the Starfleet ideal but she wasn't fat either. She was healthy in his eyes. Her body was in what one of his fellow officers used to call the sweet spot. Not perfectly fit but not overweight either. He saw a woman he could hold after they'd exhausted each other's bodies.

He encouraged her to lay down on the cushion as he began stripping himself. Already hardening at just the sight of her laying there. Waiting for him. He moved onto the cushion and carressed a full perfect breast as he kissed the other. He swirled his tongue around her nipple. His hand moved to stroked her belly gently as he suck on her nipple. His voice was soft as he kissed his way up her neck.

"Tell me what you want Tilly."  
"I want you inside me Chris. Please..."

He smiled against her skin and kissed his way down her body. He parted her legs, kissing and nuzzling the inside of her thigh. He flicked his tongue against her clit and slowly licked her pussy. He opened her up to him and began pushng his tongue in and out. Loving the sound of her moans and her hand gripping his hair as she arched her body. Writhing beneath him as he sucked on her clit. He felt her tightening as he began thrusting his fingers in and out of her. He smiled as he made her come with a scream of his name. He kissed his way back up her body and whispered softly in her ear.

"Do you want me now Tilly ? Here ?"  
"Yes Chris. Please."

She cried out softly as he filled her with a hard thrust. He still a moment before he began slowly moving in and out. He began pumping faster and harder as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, embracing him. Welcoming him. She gasped softly as she felt him bite her shoulder, causing her to moan deeper. She hadn't know she'd like the feeling of being bitten by a lover. Her nails dug into his back as he began hammering harder and faster as she cried begged for more. He had every intention of giving her more. Fucking her until she couldn't walk straight. He groaned softly as he forced himself to stop. He cupped her face with his hands and gazed into her eyes. He spoke softly.

"I need you to be sure Tilly. Once I let go, there is no going back Sweetheart. If you don't want children yet, I can finish in the bushes."  
"No Chris. Inside me."  
"But Tilly. I could very likely get you pregnant. I want children with you but I won't take the choice away from you by losing control."  
"Chris. I want children. I'm ready for them. Inside me Chris."

He finally saw the certainty in her eyes. Saw that she was sure of what she wanted. He smiled and began moving again. Slowly at first. Then moving harder and faster until he was thrusting deep. pounding in and out of her once more, holding her tightly as they came together. He groaned her name as he emptied himself deep inside her. 

Neither knew the Ambassador had been standing on the path when they were in the Nook. The woman had paused in her walk so she wouldn't be seen or heard by the human Captain and his crew member. She smiled. She turned back down the path a little ways before turning right and moving onto the path that would take her to the center of the garden. She shed her long silver dress and pulled on a blue dress that wasn't sheer but didn't really hide what was under it. It had silver symbols embroidered over the dress and gold ribbons attached at the shoulders of the dress. She walked barefoot to the stone steps that led to a stone altar. She quietly spoke a short prayer of blessing as she paused on each of the seven steps. 

She smiled as she stood before the ancient stone altar. Worn smooth by centuries of mating. She hadn't explained to the Captain what the fertility rite was. Farmers would mate with the Priestesses on the altar as prayers were said over them with the hopes the Gods would bless the fields. Outsiders who wished for blessings of children used the garden nooks. Only her people were allowed to mate on the Altar.

She smiled as she heard her own Mate's prayers as he moved up the stairs. She was still smiling softly as she felt him sweep her long hair to the side. She sighed softly as he kissed her skin. Loving the feeling of his hot mouth trailing across her skin as he carressed her body through the silky fabric. Feeling him wrap her arms around his waist. His deep voice was soft as he watched her pour wine into a goblet.

"Are we asking the Gods for another child my Love."  
"No...Tonight we mate for them. I have asked the Gods to bless them. Now we shall serve the Gods."

She helped him shed his ceremonial robe as he helped her shed her ceremonial dress. He took the goblet and offered her a drip, watching her tip the cup in his hands. Likewise she took the goblet from him and assisted him in taking a drink of the sacred wine. Together they laid on the smooth stone altar and began mating with each other as Pike made slow gentle love to Tilly in their nook.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a couple of weeks since the planet and he'd been shocked that he'd only had one dream since the night they started being together. No one on the crew knew about Pike's dreams except for Number One, Spock and now her. But there was something she could do for him that the others couldn't. She'd gone to Number One's quarters a few days after coming back from the planet. She'd asked her if she knew about the dreams and hodw long he'd had them. Tilly had blushed deeply when she realized what she'd revealed. There was only way someone beside his two most trusted officers would know about the dreams. She was obviously screwing him. Number One had immediately demanded to know why she was screwing the Captain. That it was wrong. Tilly had gone to Pike and broke off the relationship. Despite haveing told her she was in love with him and wanted nothing more than to be with him, she said she realized it was wrong for her to be in a relationship with him while under his command. Over those next two weeks he'd begun having the dreams every night. He realized Tilly was what had been keeping his dreams at bay. 

When he talked to Number One about it, the woman had realized the mistake she'd made and called her to the bridge. She nodded to the briefing room and informed her the Captain was in there and that she really should go give him her report on what she was working on in engineering. Tilly started to speak and saw the woman's raised eyebrow,   
realizing that wasn't what she was really saying.

Tilly walked into the briefing room and pressed the locking mechanism when she saw him sitting in the dark. Staring blankly at the racing stars while he shook. She set her pad on the briefing table and slipped into his lap, straddling him. She removed her uniform jacket and tossed it on the table as she settled close. She unpinned her hair and let it fall around them as she kissed him softly. She whispered gently in his ear as he arms wrapped around her tightly and held her close as he shook.

"Tell me what you need Chris. I know the dreams are back. I'm sorry I left you. I thought it was wrong because I'm an ensign. But I love you."

She sighed softly and stroked her fingers through his hair as he buried his face in the soft fabric covering her breasts. She could feel his silent tears in the soft t-shirt fabric. She continued to whisper soothing words of love before tapping the little button on the table that would summon Number One. The woman entered and raised an eybrow, glancing between the two before nodding and commenting that they would have peace and privacy for a while.

She simply let him hold her tightly against him while she stroked through his hair. Letting him breath in her scent and rtcry silently into her shirt. When he stopped shaking she lifted his head and kissed him gently. Speaking softly in his ear as she kissed his neck.

"Whatever you want Chris. Whatever you need. Should I remind you that I soundproofed your briefing room when I came over to the Enterprise ?"  
"Don't leave me again Tilly. I love you so much and I don't think I can sleep without you anymore. I feel so much stronger after I've held you in my arms."  
"Yes Chris. I'll never leave you again..."


	4. Chapter 4

Tilly continued to stroke his hair soothingly. Murmuring that it was ok for Captains to cry. Even in the arms of a lowly Ensign. She lifted her arms for him as he slowly pushed her t-shirt up her body. Caressing her smooth skin as it was revealed. He popped open the front clasp of her bra and kissed a soft breast. She bit her lip as she felt him hardening beneath her.

“Such beauty after such ugly dreams. I’ve seen such horrifying things Tilly. Been tortured. Done horrible things in the name of Starfleet.”  
“Shh. Chris, it’s ok. I’m here. Whatever you need. When you need it.”  
“You said no one will hear ?”  
“Mmhmm.”

She escaped his grip. Settle on her knees as she pushed his knees apart. As she unfastened his pants she promised to make him feel good again. She freed his cock as he leaned back in his chain. Moaning her name softly as she slowly swallowed his cock inch by inch and began sucking as he gripped her curls. Neither know that Spock and Number One were intercepting anyone who felt the need to speak with the Captain. 

She smiled at his protest when she quit sucking. She stood and caressed his cheek lovingly before shedding her boots and pants. She slowly pulled her panties down and stepped out of them. She hoisted herself up onto the table with her legs open for him. She grinned and encouraged him. 

“Come take your comfort Chris. Let me wrap my body around you. All of you...”

She laid back on the table as he stood and stepped between her legs. He bent over and thrust into hard. She blinked as he pulled out and ordered her to bend over the table. He smiled as she bent over. He thrust hard into her. He wrapped and arm around her tightly and began thrusting hard and fast. Wrapping her curls around his hand in a tight grip and pulled her head back, biting her shoulder as he fucked her hard and fast. Pounding in and out of her as he took her hard and rough. She whimpered softly as he tightened his arm around her. Her pussy tightened around his cock as she screamed his name and came. He groaned her name deeply as he emptied himself deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her as he panted softly against her skin.

“Thank you Tilly. I needed you. I love you.”  
“I love you too Chris. Always.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've already thrown cannon out the window, I'm going to mess with Tilly's history a bit. We never really heard anything about her.

Tilly sat at her usual table in the corner of the mess hall, reading as usual. She sighed softly and wondered as she looked around, what people would think if they knew about her relationship with the Captain. He'd told her earlier that he didn't think he could sleep without her anymore and she didn't want to hide their relationship. But he was the Captain and she was an Ensign. She decided to talk to him about it and finished her snack and gathered her padds. She went to her quarters and dropped them on the desk. She knew he would be finishing up his shift on the bridge so she hurried to set her plan in motion.

She looked at herself in the mirror in his quarters and sighed. Thinking it was as good it was going to get. She'd put on make-up and wore a long shimmery blue nightgown held up by a single thin strap over each shoulder with a low cut sweetheart neckline that showcased her full breasts. Her long thick mop of red curls was loose the way he liked it. She lifted the gold choker he'd given her and fastened it around her neck. The wide band style make it look more like a collar than a necklace. The wide band was just narrow enough that the collor of her uniform would just barely hide it. She didn't mind as long as he didn't treat her like a slave outside his quarters. She only wore it when she had bridge duty. He knew she was wearing it under her uniform and it caused him to occassionally call her into the briefing room to discuss a report, but that wasn't what they did. He wanted to see it and always ended up fucking her before they returned to the bridge.

She carressed the blue pendant dangling from it and smiled. It reminded her of the Cobalt Blue glass her grandmother had in her curio cabinat. Cobalt Blue glass was a real deep blue but when the light hit it right it looked purple instead of blue. She'd held it up to the sunlight in the alien market and showed him what she meant about how it constantly changed colors depending on the angle and how it when from a deep blue to a deep purple. He'd immediately bought it for her. 

She set out the bottle of whiskey and two glasses on the table infront of his sofa and smiled. Hoping they wouldn't get to the whiskey. She smiled as he entered his quarters. His hand was on the zipper of his jacket when he saw her. She bit her lip when she saw the hunger fill his blue eyes. She was immediately pulled into his arms and was being kissed as his hands roamed her body before reaching her luscious ass. An ass he'd deemed perfect and informed her she couldn't loose weight. His hands on her ass pulled her flush against his hard bulge as he kissed her neck. Now that he could have her, he couldn't get enough of her and she loved it. She spoke softly as she unzipped his jacket and pushed it off his shoulders.

"Chris...I don't want to hide anymore. I don't want to sneak back to my quarters before shift change or you sneak back to yours. I don't want to have to scrub my skin before leaving your briefing room so no one smells your after shave or cologne of me."  
"Are you sure Tilly ? Things will change once we stop hiding our relationship."  
"If we're open, we can be together completely."  
"You know per regulations, you can't live with me unless we're married first."  
"And your point would be ?"

She watched him for a moment and saw the moment it clicked in his brain. Saw the blank confusion dissappear from his eyes when he realized she'd just basically told him she wanted to get married. Wanted to be his permanently and legally. Bound to him by federation law. He kissed her hungrily before looking at her and asking if she was sure. He grinned before picking up his jacket and tapping the combadge.

"Number One."  
"Yes Captain ?"  
"locate the nearest Starfleet Captain or Admiral."  
"Sir ?"  
"I'm getting married Number One. I can't perform the ceremony myself. Not legal."  
"The nearest ship would the U.S.S. Aurora, Sir. Her Captain is Damon Merryweather and Admiral Sorenson is on board as well."  
"Excellent. Thankyou Number One. Have a good night."  
"Good night Sir."

Tilly hadn't heard as she'd started making her way into the bedroom with the whiskey and a single glass. Pike watching her swaying ass hungrily. Getting harder by the second. Neither knew about the explosion that would happen in the form of one Admiral Sorenson when he saw Tilly. The grandaughter that had been kept from him for 15 years now. His bitch of a daughter in law had remarried Iann Tilly after his son died. Tilly had been an infant where her father died and Siobhan had married Iann when Tilly was 2. Iann had legally adopted her. Siobhan had cut off visits with Tilly and had made sure he never saw her. He'd had to abuse his power and use Section 31 to keep tabs on Tilly. His only grandchild.


End file.
